My endless sunshine
by Theadaptor
Summary: Bella is through with Edward after this last straw, what happens when shows her that he can love her instead of babysit her.JXB. This is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Arielle here I'm posting my very first fanfic hope you like it!!!!!!!!!! Disclaimer: I do not own twilight **

**BPOV**

I woke up Thursday morning with sheets bundled around me and turned to find a note instead of my perfect god like husband to be, ugh I groaned inwardly at the thought but overall I knew that it was what I wanted to do no matter how much marriage disgusted me he just made the idea seem so perfect. Reluctantly I opened the note to find his perfect hand writing:

_My dear Bella  
I haven't hunted in a while so I shall be gone for the reminder of the day I will see you tomorrow  
be safe_

_Love Edward  
_

Be safe those very words that bring up those horrible memories of the time he left me. I shoved those thoughts aside that's the last thing I needed to think about when I'm going to have an Edward-less day. I dragged myself out of bed, grabbed my toiletries and slowly made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower to hot water full blast it woke me up a bit more and relaxed my tense muscles. After getting dressed in my usual jean, t-shirt attire, brushing my teeth and putting my hair in a messy ponytail I rushed down the stairs only to fall flat on my face. Great just what I needed, but I'm used to it considering I'm the most clumsy person on the face of the planet, I sighed got up and checked for bruises once I was clear I ate my daily cereal and milk without really tasting it. I washed my bowl and headed out to the car. It has been so long! I looked around then started the engine the roar of the engine made me jump I laughed inwardly at my self then backed out. Today was a rare nice day in the rainy small town of Forks I took my time driving and enjoying the scenery just thinking about how peaceful and content I was even if the love of my life wasn't next to me. It was one of those price-less drives where nothing can go wrong or you see in movies. I parked my car in the school lot and took my time walking to class I took a seat towards the back near the window where I could just day dream to pass by the time. As the teacher droned on in a lecture I thought about what being a vampire would be like only to be interrupted by Angela softly tapping me to tell me that the period was over I thanked her and walked to my next class dazed before I knew it lunch was here.

"Bella over here" I heard someone call I turned around

"Oh hey Angela what's up?" I asked

"Just wondering if you wanted to sit with me and Ben? I noticed Edward wasn't here today" my heart leapt at the sound of his name

"Oh sure where will we sit" I said looking around for possible empty spots we could sit in "we are sitting outside is that okay? She said

"Yea, sure let me just get my Lunch I will meet you there"

I went to the line and just got a sprite. I walked out and found Angela sitting at a table under a tree I walked up to her and asked where Ben was

"He had homework to finish so he went to the library" I sat down

"So how have things been going" I asked

"Great but I'm so over loaded with homework that I haven't been out much"

"Yea I understand"

We talked on random subjects for the rest of lunch. Angela was really easy to talk to she wasn't nosey and doesn't tell your secrets in truth she's probably the only real friend I have in the school. I rushed to my next class after that the rest of the day went by in a blur at the last bell as I was rushing to my car Mike Newton called

"Hey Bella wait up"

I ignored him and kept going I really wasn't in the mood for talking with him right now. I quickly slammed my door shut started the car and backed out as quickly as possible without causing an accident. On the drive home I thought about what I could do to busy myself, Edward wouldn't be back till tomorrow afternoon and I needed a distraction. When I walked through the door I busied myself with cleaning the house from top to bottom, cooked dinner for Charlie then went upstairs dropped in my bed falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Bella wake up, Bella" I heard someone say as they attempted poke me out of sleep.

"Oh Charlie what's wrong?" I said in some what of a hazy state

Charlie must have taken this as me being sick because he gave me a worried look and felt my forehead

"You should probably stay home you don't sound to good, did something happen? You went to sleep early yesterday and I didn't want to wake you"

"No I was just really tired" I said lazily

"Ok, well get better I'll be working late call the station if you need anything, bye Bells"

"Bye dad" I said as he was closing the door.

I went back into my much favored dream-less sleep.

I awoke around five grabbed my toiletries and went to the bathroom feeling very refreshed I took a long hot shower, brushed my teeth, and did my hair. I decided to wear a simple suede sweat suit Alice had bought me; it was blue Edward's favorite color on me. Wrote a note on the fridge just in case Charlie came back before me and headed out to the Cullen's. Edward should be back by now. I pulled into the Cullen drive way eager to see my family. I ran to the front door and opened it. Surprisingly no one was in the "living" room. I heard giggling and muffled talking I walked quietly up the stairs toward the sound. The sound became clearer as I neared Edwards's room.

"Oh Alice I love you so much"

That voice sounded like my Edwards but it just must be jasper I wonder what they could be doing in Edwards's room

"OH GOD YES!!!" I heard Alice moan loudly.

That's it I've heard enough I don't want to see my sister and her husband in such a position on Edwards bed, I would have to warn him later to change the bed before the honeymoon. I slowly and quietly went down the stairs so as not to disturb them. I just might come back in about an hour. As I closed the door behind me I heard my name.

"Hey Bella" I looked and saw jasper and was utterly shocked.

"NO!" I said my eyes pooled with tears I was to speechless to answer a very confused jasper.

How could he do this to me after all we've been through, the hole in my chest began to form I clutched my sides in agony. My emotions were too much for jasper to handle, right now I felt sorry for the pain I caused jasper but I just couldn't stop. He was on the floor dry sobbing right along with me; his feeble attempts to calm me did nothing.

"BELLA!! What's wrong?"

I raced up stairs hoping there's some other explanation

"BELLA! Wait" I ignored jaspers calls as he began to follow

But when I opened Edwards's door it was all to clear they were in a very compromising position. I ignored the fact that my best friend and fiancé were completely nude walked right up to the bed took off my ring and handed it to him.

"Goodbye Edward, goodbye Alice" I said no longer sobbing but very angry, I heard a growl from behind and knew that jasper understood what caused my break down

**JPOV**

I was driving home from my monthly weekend getaway which was thought up by the family just so I can feel no one else's emotion but my own for a change. I just called the others every ones out except Alice I don't know about Edward because I prefer not to disturb him while he's hunting, but I hope its just Alice I wanted to have some alone time before the others got back. As I pulled in to the drive way I saw Bella coming out of the house.

"Hey Bella" I said she was shocked at first, a little distraught then realization struck her face as the tears fell but I wasn't prepared for what I felt next A great amount of confusion, anger, agony, and pain.

"NO!" she said her emotions going haywire as she clutched her sides as if to keep from falling apart. I was on the floor rolling in pain. What was going on, what did I do?

I tried calming her but the emotions were far too great to handle.

"BELLA! What's wrong?

She ignored me and ran up stairs as I was following be hind her I felt a tinge of hope

"BELLA" I kept calling I would've ran but these emotions were holding me down

I got upstairs in time to hear;

"Goodbye Edward, goodbye Alice"

When I saw what was going on I growled menacingly. How dare they, did they even think about whom they were hurting? Why didn't I see this coming?

I had a lot of questions and they were going to be answered today!!!

**How's that for my first time. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks for all the reviews, hope to get more**

**EPOV**

I knew this was wrong but I just didn't know how to stop it. Alice and I have been sleeping together for the past 2 months. I remembered clearly how this all started...

Flashback

_Bella went to visit Renee for a week, Carlisle and Esme went on another honeymoon as well as Rosalie and Emmet. And Jasper was gone for his monthly getaway. I missed my Bella so much I sat at the piano and played her lullaby over and over.  
"Edward calm down its only for a week" I heard Alice say.  
"I know I just can't help it Alice, whenever she's away I feel so incomplete"  
Next thing I knew our lips were moving in perfect sync exploring each others mouth like never before. For some odd reason my mind pushed all thoughts of Bella away and I really wanted Alice and I didn't stop her ..._

End flashback

I decided it was going to end today whether we liked it or not. I ran to the house and walked up to her room while calling her name and knocked no answer so I went to my room, only to be greeted by a half naked Alice.

**APOV**

I was doing some online shopping. When I got a vision;

_Alice I love Bella this can't go on. We don't love each other its just the joy we get from it..._

The vision was still a bit hazy which meant that the person, which I'm sure was Edward was still a bit undecided, I couldn't let this happen yes I loved Bella and she was my best friend but I think I loved Edward. I'm just so confused it started out as just a game but it developed into love and passion that I believed was shared between true soul mates. It all narrowed down to one ultimatum my sister/best friend or the guy I truly believed was my one true love. Then another vision hit me and I knew my decision

_Bella walks in on me and Edward and hands him the ring "goodbye Edward, goodbye Alice"  
_  
It killed me to see her like this but in the end I know she will forgive because that's just how Bella is. I quickly ran to my closet with just seconds to spare.  
I heard Edward running towards the house and quickly ran to his room pretending to find something I swear he was drooling.  
"Alice!!" I heard him call as he entered he looked utterly shocked once he saw me.  
"What's the matter Edward cat got your tongue" I said seductively  
as expected my very appealing outfit had me undressed and in his bed in less than 1 minute About 5 minutes later Bella entered with ring in hand completely ignoring the fact that we were indecent, if I could blush I probably would.

"Goodbye Edward, goodbye Alice"  
I heard a growl from behind, oh no an angry Jasper is the last thing I wanted. He usually tries to keep his emotions in check but I could feel myself getting angry.  
Next thing I knew Edward was fully clothed trying to explain he had his hands above his head like he was getting stopped by a police.  
"Before you do anything rash just let me explain" said a much panicked Edward which looked kind of cute, NO THAT'S WHAT GOT YOU HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE FOCUS ALICE FOCUS. Wow I'm so pathetic having an argument with myself at a time like this.  
"DON'T EVEN" shouted Jasper "ill ask the questions  
You'll just answer them"  
"Fine" Edward said, jaspers thoughts must have been lethal because I've never seen Edward so fearful and a fearful Edward is rare.  
"How long?" Jasper asked his eyes black as coal.  
No one answered.  
"Answer me damn it!! HOW LONG!!!"  
"2 months" I said at least loud enough for Bella to hear, I owed her that much.  
Bella stood there quiet from Jaspers outburst not knowing I guess whether to stay or go.  
"Why! Alice why!"  
"I don't know I think I fell in love with him, it just all happened so fast just please calm down"

**BPOV**

I know I did not just hear those words!  
All I felt know was anger she fell in love with him bullshit!  
" I can't believe you, your my maid of honor, my best friend, my sister, did you expect me to give you a pat on the back and say oh you can have him after all he's just my FIANCE!" I saw Alice shrink in shame "I may be nice but not that nice"  
"Wait Bella le-" I heard Edward start  
"SHUT UP! It's my turn to talk. Now as for you Edward this was supposed to be our first experience but no I see you have enough experience for the both of us. Did you not think little human would find out  
Let me ask you one thing Edward were you ever planning to even tell me?"  
That was the first time I've ever seen my Edward, or Alice's Edward now, at loss for words and that's all I needed to make my decision.  
I walked out I didn't need this.  
Apparently Jasper had enough to because he also walked out.  
" Bella! No! That's not what I meant you didn't give me a chance to answer"  
I DIDN'T GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO ANSWER YOUR A FUCKING VAMPIRE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM!!!!!  
DONT FOLLOW IM GOING HOME AND I NEED TO THINK BYE EDWARD!!"  
As I was walking to the car I tripped as I waited for my face to collide with the floor I felt a pair of cold stone arms catch me instead  
"EDW- oh sorry Jasper I'm just still angry, I wasn't expecting you" I said blushing  
" its ok you have every right to be mad" he said as calmly as possible but I still could tell that he was angry, his eyes were still black. "Did you need a ride home?"  
"No. I think you need some time alone as well" I gave him an hug which was pretty awkward since me and Jasper hardly talk but its just what I needed to be held and told that this was a nightmare or it will all be ok but that wouldn't happen it was all to real.  
"bye Jasper"  
"bye Bella"  
I walked the rest of the way to the car carefully, started it then backed out. I got home went slowly up to my room to avoid accidents. Then I cried my eyes out, thankfully Charlie didn't bother me for the night. I slept that night with no nightmares because I was already living it.

**A/N Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry guys it has been SO! busy with school and family. I really didnt have the time but i PROMISE ill try my best to update more often.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own twilight**

I woke up at 11:00am on Saturday. Dragged myself to the bathroom showered until the hot water ran out. Then went downstairs for some cereal I finished I went back to my room and laid down but for some reason I couldn't cry it's like my tear ducts were all dried out.

I heard a knock on the door I ignored it but this person was very persistent cause 10 minutes later there hands still hadn't had enough. I reluctantly walked slowly towards the door. I opened it and saw Jasper.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Jasper" I said but it came out more like a question. "Soo what's up?" I said unsure of what else to say

"Uhh are you going to invite me in?"

"Oh sorry come in" I said feeling heat rush to my cheeks.

"well, first before you say anything I came last night to check on you and you were crying and looked miserable so I thought you might need more cheering up then I do I'm really sorry if your mad" if Jasper could blush I bet he would.

"Its ok Jasper Charlie's working late anyway and I probably need to get my mind off the past events thanks for the gesture, so what do we have planned for the day?" I said noticing the bag in his hand for the first time.

"Well I saw on a lot of movies that humans enjoy ice cream and lots of sweets while watching movies to cheer up" I busted out laughing so hard I started to cry.

"Thanks Jasper, what movies did you bring?" I said while catching my breath from laughing.

"Uhh I brought scary movies and funny ones no romantic ones, how does Saw sound I brought all four"

"I would really like that" once we were settled with ice cream, drinks, so much candy you can get a stomach ache by just looking at it and blankets Jasper said "let the healing begin!!!" Jasper shouted

"I second that motion"

That night there was no worries just me and Jasper and I can oddly get used to that.

I guess I dozed off because I was on my bed and bundled in sheets when I woke up I turned slowly to look at the clock which said 5:30 jeez I sure can sleep. I sighed and rolled off my bed a little too far because next thing I know I was on the ground.

"Ow" I moaned.

I heard someone laugh and turn so quick that I think I heard my neck crack.

"Ouch" I said again

"Jeez Bella two accidents and your day hasn't even really started" he said while laughing, my eyes narrowed and he quickly added "sorry if I scared you"

"It's ok Jasper I just wasn't expecting anyone in here I thought you would go back home what happened?"

"Well while you were sleeping your emotions were going crazy and plus our weekend isn't over yet"

Thanks Jasper but cavities isn't a remedy just more pain"

"No today let's go swimming its nice outside" he said with a wide smile.

"Uhh... Jasper that sounds fun but I don't think glittering in front of a bunch of kids would be easy to explain to them or the Volturi" I looked at him like he was crazy because he started laughing

"I honestly don't find this funny" I said getting irritated

"Silly Bella calm down first its 5:30 the sun is about to set and second who said we were going to a public pool"

"Oh then where are we going?"

I said a little embarrassed by my little outburst

"You'll see when we get there, get dressed I'll be downstairs"

Then he was gone. After I finished showering and brushing I went back to my room to get dressed and scammed my closet. It was hot today so I wore my black bikini with matching shorts and tank top. When I got down stairs I smelled pancakes and found Jasper sitting on the table with two huge plates of pancakes. It was afternoon but hey they smelled delicious so I didn't complain.

"Wow I didn't know you can cook, I thought vampires don't eat" I said while said while pouring syrup and digging in.

"Well when you have a lot of time on your hands you acquire knowledge of thing not even necessary to your survival"

"Well then who's the second plate for?" I asked curious

"You who else?" he said with a confused looked plastered over his beautiful face. Wait did I just say beautiful. I can't think that about Jasper he's like a brother and his wife just cheated on him and look what I'm thinking. Well Of course I thought that about him he's a vampire it's only natural so they can attract their prey. Wow I sure can overreact sometimes.

"HELLO! Earth to Bella" Jasper said. Here I am having an internal battle with myself while I was staring at him like he was a piece of meat he must think that I'm crazy or something. FOCUS!! Bella.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried

"Oh yeah umm...huh"

"You were asking about the second plate then you just zoned out on me"

"Oh yeah I was just gonna say that I can't eat all of this"

"That's alright I didn't think you would but just in case, I didn't know how much you would want"

After I finished eating. Jasper washed the dishes. While I put the food away just in case Charlie wanted some later.

"Are we all set to go?" I heard Jasper ask behind me while he pushed in the chairs.

"Yea" I said after one quick look around. And mental check of things I might be forgetting.

I went outside and saw a small black convertible with tainted windows that looked expensive yet simple and not to flashy. I wouldn't mind having one of those but for now my trusty red truck will do. The sun was down but the moon was shining brightly.

"You coming?" Jasper asked. I hadn't realized that I was standing there.

"Uhh...yea" I said rushing to the car before I zoned out again.

I've been doing that a lot lately. I have to stop before it becomes a habit.

We drove for about 20 minutes in a comfortable silence it was a beautiful scenery especially since the sun was down the moon light hit the trees at an angle that made it look as if it were in a painted portrait. Then we turned into a hidden road shaded with beautiful trees. At the end of the road was a house about the size of the mansion maybe a little bigger. We stopped in front of it and I got out to get a better look at the house. the whole roof was made out of glass, what is it with the Cullen's and glass. It was a beautiful cream color and rather to simple for the Cullen's taste. Up close it looked more like an oversized shed than a house there were only 2 windows And a door but it still managed to look elegant.

"What is this place?" I asked thinking that we're supposed to be going to the pool.

"Its my pool house, I come here a lot just to think or relax this is where I go on my monthly weekend getaways" he said with a twinge of sadness then quickly hid it with a smile.

After about 5 minutes of staring at the house in silence I said "are we gonna go inside?"

"Oh yeah" he lead me in and it looked like any other house kitchen and everything. There was one bedroom with a huge bed. The kitchen was packed with unnecessary groceries; it had black marble counter tops and appliances to match.

"Sooo.... Where's the pool?

"Ohh its upstairs, c'mon I will lead"

I never thought pool would be on top instead of the bottom but then again anything I a possible when you're a Cullen.

**once again sorry!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've decided to update every 10 or 15 reviews so please don't leave me hanging and review. I'm open to any story ideas or suggestions**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight**

**B POV**

when we got to the top floor I smiled as I took in the serene scenery before me. The pool took up most of the room and the room was huge there were 2 doors on one side and the other side had mounted wall lamps that were turned off due to his absence. But the lamps were unnecessary because the moonlight casted a beautiful light on the pool causing it to sparkle which also illuminated the whole room with a dim silvery glow. I turned to find Jasper in what I'm guessing was black swimming trunks I noticed how the moonlight bounced perfectly off of his muscular chest he and sparkled lightly.

"Its beautiful" I said not knowing another word to describe it.

"Thanks" he said then without warning he cannon balled in. "are you just gonna stand there or jump in"

"Right." I said

I held the hem of my shirt getting ready to lift it and immediately felt the heat rush to my cheeks. Jasper must have felt my embarrassment even before I did because when I looked over his back was turned to me. Then after standing there for like 10 minutes I guess he got impatient because I felt a wave of confidence. I took off my shirt and shorts without thought and got into the water.

"sorry about that Bella but you seemed like you needed a little help or you wouldn't have gone in" he said nervously

**Jpov**

"Its beautiful" she said

"thanks" I jumped in cannon ball style then said "are you gonna stand there or jump in"  
"Right" she said uncertainly.

the weirdest thing happened I was imagining Bella taking off EVERYTHING which made me hard. I felt so embarrassed. So I turned around. Not wanting to push the fantasy any further. After about 10min of standing there I peeked to see why she hadn't jumped in yet. She was just standing there holding the hem of her shirt and blushing. Oops I forgot great she probably thinks she's the one who's embarrassed but then again that might not be a bad thing I mean how awkward would it be explaining this situation she's already been through enough. So I sent a wave of confidence her way that made her take off her shirt and shorts without thought and said

"sorry about that Bella but you seemed like you needed a little help or you wouldn't have gone in" I said nervously silently hoping she didn't figure anything out.

"Oh it's ok" she said in some what of a daze. While she just stood there I took in the sight of her and the bikini which didn't help at all it hugged her body tightly the underwear section stayed perfectly on her waist. I worked my way up her flat pale stomach to the bra section which gave the impression her breast were being suffocated but knowing Bella I'm guessing that it was quite comfortable. her nipples were poking out making me want to see even more of her. I got even more embarrassed thinking of her that way when was the last time I had sex? Oh right Alice put it off for a while some bullshit about proving our relationship was stronger than sex. That must be why I was looking at Bella that way. I finally looked up at her and noticed that she was redder that ever I don't know if it was from the emotions I was giving her or the fact that I was looking at her like she was my dinner.

"You ready?" I said with a dazzling smile.

"Uhh… Yea" she said then quickly jumped in.

She was swimming around carefree with the form of a professional.

"Who taught you to swim like that?" I said pretty impressed  
"Oh Phil, since I'm not to graceful on land my extra curricular activities were done mostly in water." she said with a small smile.

"Cool so what else do you like doing?" I said actually interested.

"Reading I would say is top of my list it's like I escape away from the real world and into my own little bubble imagining the story like a movie. That may have sounded really weird coming out but it made sense in my head" she said once again blushing.

"No I understand exactly what you mean" we just stood there splashing water at each other and telling about our past. I was amazed at how much we had in common. Her emotions were actually happy mostly and some sadness but I understood that pain will take a while to heal. I never really actually sat down and had a conversation with Bella and its sad that it had to be under these circumstances for us to develop a friendship  
I quickly covered my emotions I needed to be strong for Bella.

**BPOV**

After we talked about all there is to talk about there was a silence then I felt sadness but it went away just as quickly as it came. I guess he thought I didn't feel it cause he quickly smiled at me but it wasn't genuine it looked forced. I swam closer to him and closed the distance between us with a hug.

"its ok Jasper its good to let your emotions out you lost something close to you and its ok to feel angry and sad forget about everyone else's and feel your own." He started to cry well dry sob actually.

I don't know if it was my emotions or Jasper but I cried to we stayed in each others arms and let it all out for hours or what felt like hours.

"Thank you Bella. For being here for me" he said looking somewhat relieved.

"It's the least I can do. I don't think I would have left the house if you hadn't showed up on my doorstep." I said with an unenthusiastic chuckle.

"You look dead on your feet I should probably get you home." I laughed warily at the irony of his words.

'"so do you" I said cracking a lame joke. He chuckled a little at my attempt.

He helped me out of the water and steadied me when I tilted. We stood in a comfortable silence with his arms holding me for what seemed like forever. He stared into my dull brown eyes as I looked into his honey gold ones. I had to remind myself to breathe I think he was unintentionally dazzling me.

I cleared my throat. "uhh… J-Jasper I think I'm steady now"

"Right… shall we get going then" he said his voice didn't sound like he was crying at all for hours unlike mine.

"Yea, Let me just put on my stuff" I said almost forgetting.

"I'll be waiting downstairs" he said while loosening his grip and walking down the stairs.

"Ok" even if he was halfway down the stairs I knew he heard me.

I quickly got dressed without any accidents and headed slowly down the stairs to avoid accidents but I guess jasper got a bit impatient because before my foot even touched the second step down he ran up and carried me down the steps vampire speed and straight to the car.

"Uhh… thanks?" I said not knowing what else to say.

"Bella I've got to get you home its 3 in the morning Charlie is gonna freak and if I ever want to take you out again, unless I ruined that chance already, I better get you home" he said while speeding to my house.

CHARLIE!!! I totally forgot he's gonna kill me. What am I supposed to say? Since I'm a horrible liar I'll just have to settle for the truth maybe he'll ease up on me since Edward is out of the picture. Wait did Jasper say he wanted to take me out again I was happy all of a sudden Charlie wasn't going to bring my spirit down. Gees what's wrong with me its Jasper. I had a big smile on my face that I couldn't seem to stop, which earned me a very weird look from a confused Jasper.

"Bella! Did you not hear what I said we're here" Jasper said with a confused look still on his face.

"Ohh… right, bye" with my thoughts running a mile a minute I didn't notice my house. Great the lights were on just my luck here goes nothing. I got out and took one step before I heard Jasper.

"Did you want me to come inside with you?" he said staring at me and the house with worry.

"OH! please no it would be best if no male was with me bullet proof or not. Charlie might get the wrong idea; well I better not keep him waiting bye again Jasper and thank you" I said walking away to face the wrath of Charlie.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY!!**

**I really don't have the time for this story and its really not fair for you guys to keep waiting like this (I'm pretty sure I lost half of my audience anyway)so I'm gonna have to discontinue this story and put it up for adoption. So if you're interested please let me know.**


End file.
